


Not Alone

by Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Episode: s03e10 For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky, F/M, Friendship, Gen, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname/pseuds/Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname
Summary: After the events of "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky," McCoy is feeling lonely because of his separation from Natira. It doesn't help when he thinks about other past romances that failed. Maybe he just needs a reminder that while these women have abandoned him, his friends never will. (cross-posted from fanfiction.net)
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Not Alone

“You have lived a lonely life?”  
“Yes, very lonely.”  
-Natira and McCoy, “For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky”

It was a quiet night on the Enterprise. Leonard McCoy sat alone in his quarters, thinking, or more accurately, brooding. He was grateful to be alive, that the cure for his xenopolycythemia had been found, of course he was, but he couldn’t help feeling sad about his parting from Natira. Their marriage had been so short-lived, but he loved her, and it had been so wonderful to be loved by her. He honestly had wished to stay with her even after he was cured, but he knew she was right. They both had responsibilities to their own people. It was a nice sentiment that they may see each other again in a year, but how nice was it really, if they couldn’t truly be together?  
The one thing he could hold onto was that they had at least parted on good terms, unlike his divorce from Jocelyn. Leonard seldom allowed himself to think about that, but he couldn’t stop the memories from flooding in now. The terrible arguments, the day he found out Jocelyn was cheating on him, when she told him that she didn’t love him anymore and filed for divorce, then took their daughter with her. She had shattered his heart, and it ached sharply now as he thought about that combined with his recent separation from Natira. Then there was also Nancy, 12 years ago. She had let him down gently, and married another man later on. Leonard had been in one other relationship for a short time in his first year on the Enterprise, which ended when they found that they weren’t really compatible.  
‘I wonder if Natira would have stopped loving me too, eventually?’ he thought, feeling lonelier than ever. A small tear fell from his eye. He straightened when he heard the door buzzer.  
“Come,” he responded. It was Jim, bearing Saurian brandy.  
“Hey, Bones.” Jim’s smile disappeared when he saw how sad Bones looked. He put the drinks down and sat next to him. “I’m sorry about Natira.”  
Leonard sighed. “It’s not just about her. I’m wondering if I’ll ever have a relationship that works out. Not that I get too many chances, what with you hogging all the women’s attention,” he said half-jokingly. “I was surprised Natira even spared a glance at me.” If Bones had been in a good mood, Jim would have joked with him, but right now he needed a friend to listen. “I was just thinking about my divorce-“ Jim winced; he knew that experience had hurt Bones deeply, and that was why he never talked about it. “-Nancy, and even how it didn’t work out with Tonia Barrows. Maybe I should just be grateful that Natira and I had to separate before a day came where she realized that she didn’t much care for me anymore.” Leonard looked down, fiddling with the ring on his pinky finger. Jim frowned.  
“You don’t know that’s what would have happened.” The doctor shrugged his shoulders. They sat in silence for a minute.  
“You know, Bones,” Jim continued, “sometimes when I feel alone, I remind myself that I have two of the best friends in the universe. I know I can always count on you and Spock. You know you can count on us too, don’t you?” He smiled and wrapped an arm around Bones’ shoulders. “Women may come and go, but you’re stuck with us.”  
Leonard looked up, a warm smile spreading across his face as the pain in his heart began to subside. It was true; they had been through many situations that had tested their friendship, and he was sure nothing could break it. Even with Spock, though they argued incessantly, and despite the times Leonard knew he had been unfair to the Vulcan, Spock never held a grudge and always had his back when danger reared its ugly head. And though it gave him more than a few gray hairs, Jim and Spock had both risked their lives for him before and would probably do so again.  
Now feeling more in the mood for a celebration, Leonard got up and poured a drink for himself and Jim. Raising his glass, he said, “To friendship.” Their glasses clinked. “Thank you, Jim.”  
“I’m glad you’re still with us, Bones,” Jim said after taking a sip. “It just wouldn’t feel right around here without you.”  
“No need to get all sappy on me, now,” Bones said, raising an eyebrow, though he knew he would have missed his friends on the Enterprise greatly had he stayed on Yonada. While he no longer had a woman in his life who loved him, he did have true friends; he wasn’t alone.  
“Let’s go see what Spock’s up to. See if he’s up for a game of chess.”  
“You want to play chess?” Jim asked, surprised by the suggestion.  
“Well, how am I ever going to beat him if I don’t get some practice?” Bones answered as they walked out the door.

A/N: In case you didn’t remember, Tonia Barrows is the yeoman from “Shore Leave” who had a romantic interest in McCoy. Since she wasn’t mentioned again, I speculated why the relationship didn’t continue.


End file.
